<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cold by okemmelie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22592044">Cold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/okemmelie/pseuds/okemmelie'>okemmelie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Firebringer - Team StarKid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, Twilight References, alternative title: emmelie retells twilight from memory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:26:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22592044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/okemmelie/pseuds/okemmelie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemilla doesn't believe in vampires. At least she didn't before Zazzalil saves her from dying in the school parking lot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jemilla/Zazzalil (Firebringer)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is kind of for the starkid writes discord's weekly theme, touch, but uhhh it's also just an excuse for me to let jemilla and zazalil live through twilight. did i kind of regret not making jemilla edward? yes. yes i did. but uhhh please enjoy anyway !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jemilla isn’t too thrilled about having to start at a new school, but sometimes that’s what happens when you decide to go live with your dad rather than your mother. She’s from the big city and it’s not like she had a lot of friends in her school there, but at least she had friends. Her dad lives in a small town and she has no friends. Still, she hopes it’ll be the right decision. She misses her dad and she’s in need of change.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her first day of school is rather uneventful. She has a gym class and it’s awful, but she meets two friendly faces: A friendly and very talkative girl named Claire and her friend, Clark, who has an oddly calming presence about him. They invite her to sit at their table at lunch and she accepts, because she’s new and doesn’t know where else to sit.</span>
</p><p><span>They arrive early and Jemilla tries to eat, but the table keeps asking her questions. They’re friendly, but it almost feels </span><em><span>too </span></em><span>friendly from what she’s used to from the big city. Still, she tries her best to engage in conversation as much as she can. That is, of course, until the doors to the cafeteria opens and Jemilla’s eyes are drawn to the group of people who enters. The first thing she notices is that they all seem to be incredibly close-knit. The second thing she notices is that they all seem to be incredibly attractive. Especially</span> <span>the short brunette girl in the back. Oh fuck.</span></p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Who are they? </span>
  </em>
  <span>She asks Claire. And Clarie answers. Kind of. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, they’re just some weirdos. I don’t think I’ve ever seen them apart or with anyone else. They all live with Crazy Molag out in the woods</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t sound promising, but Jemilla can’t help it but to feel intrigued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After lunch, she leaves both Claire and Clark behind. They have other places to go and technically, so does Jemilla. Her place to go happens to be a biology class. She’s a little late, because she can’t seem to find the classroom – but she gets there eventually and it’s fine. Her teacher quickly introduces her and it’s fine, if not a bit awkward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she’s assigned a seat. And since she’s late, there’s only one free one. It’s right next to the extremely attractive girl from lunch. And Jemilla’s excited at first, but then she walks closer to the girl and she sees her expression change to distressed and oh fuck, this is bad, she’s doing something wrong and the girl already seems to hate her guts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her name is Zazzalil and that’s about all Jemilla gets out of her. She quickly learns that biology is not fun. Not in any way, shape or form. But it’s fine, it’s whatever. They do their exercises and as soon as the bell rings, Zazzalil is gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The school day’s coming to an end and Jemilla makes her way to the office to hand in some papers before she goes home. As she walks in, Zazzalil’s already there. She’s talking to the lady behind the counter who tells her something that makes Jemilla’s anxiety act up a little. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sorry, but all the other classes are already full. You’re stuck with biology for this year</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It blows. It blows in so many ways, because it’s her first day and she’s tried really hard to not be awfully repulsive and yet, this girl is already trying to get as far away from her as possible. It doesn’t make it better that Zazzalil turns around, sees her and pushes past her out the door as if she’s air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She drops off her papers and then goes home, feeling strange and unfulfilled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the week is unusually sunny, apparently. It’s not that Jemilla knows a lot about this small town in the middle of nowhere, but the sun’s always out in the big city and everyone here talks about how it’s a nice change to see it for once. She doesn’t care much, but she doesn’t really mind either way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One thing she can’t help to notice is that Zazzalil isn’t in biology. It hurts a lot at first, because she doesn’t understand how she managed to make </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>bad of an impression. But then she notices that the rest of her friends don’t seem to be there either. She doesn’t know if it makes it better, but it does make it different. At least it feels that way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claire isn’t there, so she asks Clark. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Where’s that friend group who sat at that table the first day?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Probably out hunting</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he tells her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Molag likes to hunt. She sometimes takes them out of school to accompany her, since they all get so good grades</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the next week rolls around, the weather seems to be back to normal and the strange, but fascinating group of friends that Jemilla have communicated with exactly one of is back. She notices at lunch and then she notices again in biology.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s strange. Instead of looking uncomfortable and distressed, she looks… normal. And she greets Jemilla with a smile. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m so sorry about last week</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she says. </span>
  <em>
    <span>New start?</span>
  </em>
  <span> She extends out her hand and Jemilla looks at it for a while before shaking it. It’s colder than she expects.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>New start</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she repeats back. And a new start it surely is, because Zazzalil is nice to her all throughout the class and even for a second after before she walks off to join her friends who’re wating for her outside the classroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next couple of weeks, they share biology conversations as well as short conversations outside class, but never outside school. Jemilla still finds herself feeling fascinated by her biology partner and she can’t quite put her finger on why. There’s just something different about her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s after school and Jemilla’s getting into her car. She looks across the car park and makes eye contact with Zazzalil who she smiles at. Zazzalil smiles back. Then her eyes widens and Jemilla hears the sound of wheels spinning out of control.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turns around in time to see a big car moving right towards her. She thinks for sure she’s dead, so she closes her eyes and waits for the inevitable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She waits. She waits. She waits. Then she opens her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turns out, she’s not dead. The car didn’t even hit her. There’s a hand on the car, as well as a dent where the hand is. The hand belongs to Zazzalil, who’s sitting on the ground right next to her, holding an arm out towards the car and another out protectively in front of Jemilla.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She feels shocked. But she’s alive and that’s all thanks to Zazzalil. Zazzalil, who was in the other end of the parking lot mere seconds ago. This doesn’t make sense. Her body collapses against Zazzalil and Zazzalil’s cold, but leaning against her is nice and comforting. Jemilla can’t help but to notice she smells nice as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zazzalil easily picks her up and Jemilla leans her head against her shoulder as the much smaller girls carries her across the car park towards her friend’s car. Jemilla doesn’t really know what’s happening, but someone tells her they’re going to the hospital and that is probably a very good idea, because she’s feeling strange.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She thinks she falls asleep on the car ride, because she can’t remember anything. She can only remember the feeling of Zazzalil’s arms around her body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her father is there when she comes to. He’s worried and she understands. She was hit by a car. Well. Almost. Close enough. But she’s alright. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The doctor said it’s just a little shock</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Zazzalil says from the corner where she’s sitting curled up in a chair. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She’ll be alright</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Then Zazzalil says she’s going to grab some food so they can have some alone time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The alone time doesn’t mean much. It’s mostly just Jemilla telling her dad that she’s alright and that nothing happened. Apparently, the guy in the car got it much worse. Her dad doesn’t care too much about that, but he’s happy Jemilla’s alright, which she honestly is as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At some point, he goes off to work again, but not before being told by Zazzalil that she’ll make sure to drive her home once Jemilla’s been allowed to leave the hospital. Her dad says he appreciates it, kisses Jemilla’s forehead and is off.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How did you do that? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jemilla asks. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Do what? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Zazzalil asks back. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How did you stop the car? How did you move from the other side of the parking lot to right beside me in time? </span>
  </em>
  <span>She asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It makes Zazzalil shake her head and laugh a little. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, you don’t remember? I was right next to you when the car came towards you. We were talking about the biology homework for tomorrow, which I’ll absolutely do for us, don’t worry about it</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jemilla doesn’t believe her and she tells Zazzalil this, while reaching out for her hand. She wants to touch her again and holding her hand is a right step towards it, she thinks. Zazzalil lets her hold her hand, but she doesn’t agree with Jemilla’s memories of the event.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then when the doctors check up on her a few minutes later, she’s clear to go home and Zazzalil drives her. And after that weird happening in the parking lot that day, Jemilla and Zazzalil only started spending more and more time together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zazzalil was a strange being and Jemilla wasn’t sure she understood her. She was beautiful. She was cold to the touch. She was super strong and super fast. And now that Zazzalil was thinking about it, she didn’t think she’d ever seen her outside in sunshine. She also didn’t think she’d ever seen her actually eat anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, in order to figure out what is up, Jemilla does the only logical thing she can think of: She starts Googling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few hours later, she’s absolutely positive about three things. </span>
  <em>
    <span>First</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Zazzalil was a vampire. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Second</span>
  </em>
  <span>, dogs are the biggest blessing in this world (she had gotten distracted mid-way through her research session, but she was certain). </span>
  <em>
    <span>And third</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t know how, but she convinces Zazzalil to take a walk with her in the woods one weekend. They talk about nothing and everything all at once. Zazzalil even points to the ground at some point and Jemilla follows her finger to a snail. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Effervescent</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she says. It only makes Jemilla even more sure she’s in love with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why did you bring me out here? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Zazzalil asks after they’ve been walking for maybe half an hour. Jemilla considers being dishonest, but then she realizes that that’s not the way to go if you’re trying to woo an immortal being. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I know what you are, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she says.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Say it. Out loud.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jemilla bites her lip like it’s 2008 and she’s the lead in a romance movie. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Vampire.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Then something strange happens. Or maybe it’s not strange, seeing that Zazzalil is an actual vampire. She jumps up real high, into a tree, and she starts taunting Jemilla. Tells her about how powerful and dangerous she is. Calls herself a lion and Jemilla a sheep. And maybe it would have scared her, if Zazzalil wasn’t endearing and adorable in the least dangerous way.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I want to show you something, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Zazzalil says as she once again stands on the ground in front of Jemilla. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I want to show you how dangerous we are</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And so, Zazzalil starts taking off her shirt as she slowly backs into a heath covered clearing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In any other circumstances, Jemilla would probably have been distracted by the fact that the girl she loved was shirtless right in front of her, but there was something far more distraction going out. Not only is Zazzalil shirtless: She is sparkling as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t you see? </span>
  </em>
  <span>She asks. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m dangerous.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jemilla begs to differ. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re beautiful. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She follows Zazzalil into the clearing and she embraces her. She’s cold to the touch, but Jemilla’s never felt warmer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a couple of days, they’ll be playing baseball with her friends to the sweet tunes of Muse’s Supermassive Black Hole. They’ll encounter a band of three dangerous vampires that will attempt to murder Jemilla and it will seriously injure their relationship, but it’ll all be fine in about three and a half books (or four and a half movies). All that is a couple of days away, however, so for right now Jemilla thinks she’ll just enjoy laying around in clearing in her sparkling girlfriend’s arms.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>